cartoon_networkfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Life Ain't Perfect
"Жизнь не Идеальна" (англ. "Life Ain't Perfect") - песню поют Гамбол, Дарвин и Алан. Текст песни Гамбол: Ещё есть, серый цвет! Звучит мрачновато, спору нет. Есть в мире голод, лишение, безработица и страх, Но найдешь ты утешение, в приятных мелочах. Кредиты, ипотеки, войны, драки, воровство, Но мы всего лишь дети, нам пока не до того. Несёмся по наклонной, на ошибках не учась. Катастрофы с экологией, по всюду дым и грязь. Мир жесток порою к нам, но зато бывает так, Что в конце смеётся слабый, карма - это не пустяк. Дарвин: Пусть шанс станет лучше, не велик. Пускай всё небо, тучи заволокли. Иди по жизни без забот, и пой судьбе на зло, ведь ты здоров, А есть и тот, кому не так повезло. Гамбол и Дарвин: Жить не просто всем... уэаа. Порой бывает почти совсем... буаа. Миллион проблем... эуаа. Умей найти хорошее со всех этих... пффт. Гамбол: Вся жизнь полно опасностей, ловушек, и угроз. Дарвин: Новости в газетах, нам подчасу взрывает мозг. Гамбол и Дарвин: Мир такой как есть, нам его не изменить! Надеюсь мы смогли тебя немного взбодрить. А'лан': Как мне может легче стать, прошу вас скажите! Жизнь расползается на нитки, как старый свитер. Мир вокруг утратил краски, и они уж не вернутся. Остаётся только сдаться, только сдуться. Гамбол: Потому что... Потому что... Чтобы увидеть мир бескрайний, нужно на гору взойти! Дарвин: Ты в своих воспоминаниях сможешь силу обрести! Гамбол: Когда уверен ты, что дорога ведёт в тупик. Вдруг всплывёт из пустоты, один волшебный миг. Гамбол и Дарвин: Так лети-лети скорей. За этой звездой далёкой. Планету нашу исцелять, надежду и любовь. Если снова станет грустно! Просто вспомни про друзей. В тот же миг, бесцветный мир, краски вдруг наполнят вас! Текст английской песни Гамбол: It's one big shade of gray And the dark kind, I'm afraid to say. Because there's war, and fighting, and the bad guy often wins So you have to find some comfort in the smallest little things There's shouting and there's stealing, there are mortgages to pay But that's a grown-up thing and you are still a kid today The prospects for society are turning for the worst The environment is suffering and might not be reversed But at least the nasty kid who makes every day so rough In the end gets hit by karma which will kinda make you laugh Дарвин: And sure the future's looking pretty grim The light on the horizon is pretty dim But you're a kid and all of life is still ahead of you Unlike the ninety-something guy who caught the avian flu Гамбол и Дарвин: Life ain't perfect, it's... muh Some bits are okay, but most of it's Life ain't perfect it's... meh You gotta find the good that's in this great big load of Гамбол: And yes, the more you work on it, the worse it seems to ge Дарвин: Looking at the news can make you break out in a sweat Гамбол и Дарвин: That's the way life is, so you gotta deal with it There's not much else to say right now to lift your spirit А'лан': Tell me how's all that supposed to make me feel better? My life's unraveling just like threads pulled from a sweater There's no sunshine in my future, it is gray, desaturated Tell me why I shouldn't feel so deflated Гамбол: Because... Because... If you stop halfway up the mountain, you will never see the view Дарвин: When you look how far you've climbed, you'll find the courage to pull through Гамбол: You'll wonder how on Earth you can put up with all of this Then you'll come across a memory of perfect bliss Гамбол и Дарвин: So keep following the light No matter how much your heart aches 'Cuz this sad old world will need your hope to fix it when it breaks And in times when you can't take it, and you want your day to end Гамбол: Take my hand Дарвин: And you will find Гамбол и Дарвин: Life is beautiful, my friend. Категория:Песни